


Menace

by let_love_run_red



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bank Robbery, F/M, Heist, Kleptomania, Murder, Murder Kink, Narcissism, Psychopaths In Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/let_love_run_red/pseuds/let_love_run_red
Summary: “Now, get out of here. I want to kiss my wife.”“you’re not really going to let him get away are you baby?”“Oh sweetheart, I hoped my wife would know me better than that.” He said, raising the gun and aiming it without looking, pulling the trigger and sending a bullet into the back of the ministers head.“Kylo Ren, you are a psychopath, and I love you.”





	1. 1

"I now pro-pronounce you h-husband and w-w-wife, you may now k-kiss the b-b-b-bride." The minister stuttered through the pleasantries, swallowing against the barrel of the gun the man in the perfectly pressed black Burberry suit held against his throat. The man looked lovingly at the woman in the knee-length white dress standing across from him, leaning down to gently kiss her, thumbing at the ring on her finger.

"Thanks preacher man. Now," the man pulled away from the woman, pulling back the hammer of the gun as the minister swallowed and closed the book he was holding. "you can just forget any of this ever happened, right?" The man asked. The minister nodded frantically, looking down at the gun against his throat. The man smiled and lowered the gun, lowering the hammer and looking at the woman across from him.

"Now, get out of here. I want to kiss my wife." The man said, leaning in to kiss the woman standing across from him, sliding his tongue into her mouth as she reached up and buried one hand in his shoulder length hair, running her thumb across the scar that ran from his neck to his eyebrow.

"you're not really going to let him get away are you baby?" The woman asked as the minister walked cautiously towards the door of the empty chapel. The man hummed against her cheek, pulling the hammer back on the gun once more.

"Oh baby, I hoped my _wife_ would know me better than that." He said, raising the gun and aiming it without looking, pulling the trigger and sending a bullet into the back of the minister’s head. He turned back to the woman, smiling and tucking the gun into the back of his waistband.

"Kylo Ren, you are a psychopath, and I love you."

* * *

"God baby, I love you so much." Kylo said, resting his weight on top of you. You kissed up and down his neck, sucking and leaving dark marks on his neck, shoulders, and collarbones. Kylo turned his head and kissed just behind your ear, running his hands over your bare skin. You shifted and he hissed as your movement squeezed his over-sensitive cock that was still buried inside you. You shushed him and ran your hands over his back, leaving more dark hickies across his shoulders.

"So, what should we do now?" You asked, wiggling your hips against Kylo to get him to groan. He moved his hand to grip your hip, pinning you against the bed of the rather expensive hotel room Kylo had booked for the night.

"Well dear, _you_ should stop moving, or I'm going to have to fuck you into the mattress again." He growled, nipping at your neck. You chuckled and continued rubbing his back, wondering how you'd gotten here. Marrying the CEO of one of the most high-end companies in the southern United States, finding out every fucked-up thing he was into, and discovering that you liked it too.

He was a narcissist, a kleptomaniac, and a psychopath. He enjoyed watching people in pain, embezzling money from the investors in his company got him off, and murder made him insanely horny, as you found out when you walked into his private office holding the reports he'd ordered that morning.

He'd been waving a gun around and mumbling to himself, when you walked in a froze to watch him move, until he noticed you. He sighed and held the gun against his cheek, sucking in through his teeth and lowering it to point at you.

"I really hate to do this sweetheart, but you shouldn't have seen that." He said, and you took a sharp breath in. Something about the psychotic gleam in his eyes and the gun pointed at your chest excited you. You stepped towards him and he let out a low growl.

"I won’t tell anybody Mr. Ren." You said quietly, rubbing your thighs together under your tight skirt. He looked down at the way your chest rose and fell quickly from the adrenaline, and the way your hips moved as you walked.

Kylo felt his heart beating in his ribcage and felt the blood rushing down straight to his cock as he watched you lick your lips. You stepped closer and felt the cold muzzle of the gun pressed against the center of your chest.

"Are you going to shoot me?" You asked, reaching forward and tugging on his tie. He swallowed thickly as you ran your hand over his chest. He pulled the hammer back on the gun and moved his finger to cover the trigger.

"Would that excite you? Would killing me turn you on Mr. Ren?" You lowered your hand to his crotch, feeling his obvious bulge through his expensive dress pants. He gasped a sharp breath and leaned into your touch.

"Do it. Pull the trigger, I want to know how hard it would make you to put a bullet through my chest and watch me bleed out." Kylo growled and dropped the gun, grabbing your face in one hand and grabbing your ass with the other. He kissed you roughly and shoved you back against the desk, grinding himself against you as he shoved his tongue into your mouth. He let go of your face, reaching under your skirt to snap the waistband of your panties. He bit your lip hard enough to draw blood and licked it, letting out a moan at the taste.

"You're a fucking menace." He growled, grabbing your legs and lifting you onto his desk. You heard papers crinkling under you as Kylo shoved you onto your back, reaching under your skirt again and pulling your panties down your legs. He put them into his back pocket and brought his fingers to your mouth, shoving them in your mouth. You sucked on his fingers and he pulled them from your mouth and shoved his hand between your legs and sinking his fingers into your tight hot cunt. You moaned as he curled his fingers against your walls. He kissed you roughly and pulled his fingers from between your legs, bringing them to his mouth and sucking them clean with a groan.

"God I can't believe I'm about to fuck your tight little cunt." Kylo growled, undoing his belt and pushing his expensive pants to his ankles and palming himself through his boxers. You sat up on the desk, leaning forward to slide your hand under the waistband of his boxers. Kylo shoved you back against the desk with his hand around your throat.

"I didn't say you could touch me." He growled in your ear, squeezing your throat. You let out a silent breathy moan and rubbed your thighs together to get even a little friction against your swollen clit. He noticed and shoved himself between your legs to hold your thighs apart.

"Mr. Ren, please." You begged hoarsely, he let go of your throat and ran his hands from your throat to your blouse, unbuttoning your blouse and reaching underneath you to unhook your bra. He pulled it off you and dropped it on the floor next to him, grabbing your breast and squeezing it, lowering his head and sucking hard on your nipple, trapping it between his teeth and drawing a loud moan from you.

"Such a little slut." He growled, pulling away from you and pushing your skirt up to your hips, pulling his cock out from his boxers and rubbing the tip against your entrance. You whined and moved your hands to grab his shoulders, only to have him snap his hips harshly against yours, burying himself to the hilt in your pussy. You moaned loudly with him as he planted his hands on either side of you, letting his head hang low and his perfectly slicked-back hair to fall in your face.

"God you're so tight." He moaned, grabbing your hip with one hand and using the other to steady himself as he slowly pulled out, only to pound harshly into you again. You cried out, feeling him bottom out in your cunt. He moaned and paused, grabbing your hips with both hands and pulling you towards the edge of his desk, ruining multiple papers and knocking his pen cup on the floor. He widened his stance and leaned down to whisper in your ear.

"You better clean that up once I'm done fucking your brains out." He whispered harshly in your ear before snapping his hips against yours once again. You threw your head back and moaned loudly.

"That's it baby, moan for me, moan so loud that everyone in the office knows I'm fucking you over my desk like the little slut you really are." He growled, pinching one of your nipples and rolling it between his fingertips. You gasped and he reached down to rub circles over your clit with his thumb. You gasped again, reaching up to dig your nails into the fabric of his black suit jacket.

"If you leave a mark on this suit jacket, I'll kill you." He growled in your ear before biting down on your neck. You moaned and moved your hands from his arms up to tangle in his hair, tugging on it hard and crying out his name as you came hard on his cock, the orgasm tearing through you and causing you to clench your walls around his cock. He groaned and nipped at your neck as he pulled out, finishing himself off and coming on your thigh, covering your thighs in his hot sticky cum. He leaned forward and rested his forehead against yours, moving his hands to rest on the desk on either side of your hips.

You both panted heavily for a few moments, before he pulled away and pulled you off the desk. He tugged your skirt down and smacked your ass, leaning in to whisper in your ear.

"Meet me in my office, noon tomorrow."

And now here you were, lying in bed with him with a ring on your finger and his cock still in your cunt as he dozed off. You ran your hands over his well-muscled back and down to squeeze his ass. He huffed in your ear and shifted to lift his head and look at you.

"What are you doing?" He questioned.

"Just enjoying my husband." You said with a grin, pressing your nose against his neck and leaving a light kiss. He sighed and wrapped his arms around your waist before flipping the two of you over so you were laying on top of him, still full of his cock.

"So Kylo," You said, sitting up on his hips and splaying your hands across his large chest to support yourself, "I was serious, what now?" Kylo reached one hand up to rest on your hip and folded the other arm behind his head to look up at you. You sat up fully, feeling his cock harden inside you again.

"Now I think you should start bouncing on my cock, before I get impatient and start making you bounce." He said, digging his fingers into your hips and bouncing his own hips teasingly. You giggled and fell forward, gripping his shoulders to keep yourself from falling completely.

"Kylo I'm serious. After this, after we fuck in this bed a few more times," You rolled your hips against his, causing him to hum in pleasure, "what should we do? Do we just go back to our lives? You in an office and me in a cubicle or do we do something bigger?"

"Well baby, I think I could plan a successful bank robbery." He said with a smile, rubbing his thumb over your skin. You laughed and looked down at him, seeing no evidence of a joke on his face.

"Wait, you're serious?" You asked, a look of disbelief on your face.

"I'm serious. Deathly serious." He said, pushing himself to a sitting position and resting the hand that was previously on your hip on your lower back and pulling you flush against him.

"You and I could rule the world. We'll travel around the states, robbing banks and living like royalty." He said, a wild gleam in his eyes. You mulled it over, you'd already done crazy things with him, things that if anybody knew about you'd both go to jail.

But robbing a bank was different than killing tweakers in cheap motel rooms then having sex on the high it gave the both of you. Robbing banks required planning, cunning, intimidation, and as you looked at the man underneath you, you realized it was possible. He was a psychopath who had lived the past 7 years of his life as a respected, professional CEO of a multi-million-dollar company.

"Alright. Where do we start?"


	2. 2

Kylo had been planning this heist for longer than you thought. He had a file in his desk full of schematics for different brands of safes, blueprints of various banks, plans on how to get inside the banks, profiles of all the employees and their schedules, personal interests, down to the last detail. You were amazed when you saw it, he was thorough. He even had a section dedicated to police response times.

When he showed you the folder of ideas he'd watched closely for your reaction. When he saw your look of admiration and the mean glint in your eye he'd pulled you from the chair, bending you over the desk to fuck you then and there. 

The first bank on the list, and the one with the most detail, was Gold Alliance Bank. It was the perfect trial run, the police response time was 5 minutes as it was out of the city limits and a rather small bank. You and Kylo went over the plan down to the last second in preparation for the heist itself. The day of the heist Kylo unveiled the real surprise. Two automatic rifles. Kylo immediately launched into the specifics of the guns, their range, how much kickback they generated, and how many times you could shoot before you had to reload, all you caught was the name, Fusil Automatique Léger. It was German. Kylo had them personalized to have red veining running along the body of the gun. he always was one for the aesthetics. 

"Imagine how amazing this sounds." Kylo said, running his hand over the barrel and stock. You felt a ridiculous surge of jealousy. You were standing right in front of him and your husband was too busy groping a gun to pay attention to you. You reached out and set your hand on the barrel, gripping it to pull it from Kylo's hands. You set it on the shelf next to you before grabbing Kylo's tie and pulling him flush against you.

He looked down at you and took a deep breath in as you pushed his suit jacket down his shoulders. He dropped it on the ground as you started working on the buttons of his white dress shirt, knowing how particular he was about his expensive clothes. He finally pulled your hands away, shoving you down on the bed and undoing his belt, climbing on the bed to straddle your hips and lift your hands above your head.

"What's wrong baby? Not getting enough attention?" He asked, tying your hands to the headboard with his belt. You huffed, upset that you weren't going to be allowed to touch him. At least you could still tease him with your mouth. Kylo climbed off the bed, pushing his pants and boxers down and kicking them off along with his expensive matching oxford shoes. You whimpered and rubbed your thighs together, hoping to get some form of friction between your legs. Kylo noticed and grabbed your legs, forcing them apart as you huffed.

"Kylo please," You begged, wanting him to at least touch you, "please touch me, please fuck me, please show me how you treat little brats who beg for your attention when you're busy." You begged. Kylo rolled his eyes and loosened his tie, pulling it over his head and balling it up. You knew immediately where he was going with it and clamped your jaws shut, turning your head away.

"Uh uh, you wanted me to show you how I treat brats." Kylo said, turning your head to look at him. He punched your jaw between his thumb and forefinger, forcing you to open your mouth with a whine as he shoved the tie in your mouth as a gag. You whimpered as he sat back, looking at you tied beneath him. He pushed the hem of your dress up your hips and ripped the scrap of lace panties you were wearing from your legs.

"God I married quite the woman." He said, pumping himself with his fist to get fully hard. You whimpered and tried lifting your hips to meet his. He chuckled and used his other hand to pin your hips down as he lined himself up with your dripping slit.

"Should I be nice?" he asked, rubbing the head of his cock against your entrance, causing you to whimper again and wiggle your hips to encourage him to slide in. It would be so easy, so good, to feel the electricity pulse through your bodies as he kissed your neck, leaving dark bruises while he pounded into you. That fantasy was ripped away from you as he pulled away, lowering his hands to trail over your thighs instead. 

"Or should I just tease you and make you wait?" You whined again, so desperate to feel him stuffing your pussy full of his cock and filling you with his cum. He used his thumb to rub gentle circles over your clit, watching your head drop back as he teased you slowly, not fast enough to make you cum but just enough to get you horny and desperate for him. You tried closing your legs around his hand but he had positioned himself in a way that you couldn't. 

"You're lucky I love you." Kylo said, moving his hand and filling you with one thrust of his hips. You let out a moan around the tie and wrapped your legs around his hips as well as you could. Kylo lowered himself to rest on his forearms, his lips attaching to your neck as he started rocking his hips. You sighed in bliss, dropping your head back against the pillow as Kylo continued moving slowly, kissing your neck and shoulders. You rolled your hips, hearing Kylo gasp and dig his fingers into your hips.

"Naughty naughty." He said, lifting his head to look at you and stilling the movement of his hips. You whined and tried to move your hips against his. He retaliated by pulling out, listening to your muffled whimpers and pleas. He loosened the belt around your wrists, flipping you onto your stomach and tightening it again.

"I was going to go gentle on you and let you cum, but now you're going to play by my rules." He said, lifting your hips. You tucked your knees under you as Kylo smacked your ass hard. He positioned himself behind you, grabbing your hips and thrusting harshly. You gasped as he started pounding into you relentlessly, pulling your hips back to meet harshly with his. You heard him moaning deeply as he reached around to tweak your nipple. You moaned and felt your pussy clench around his cock. He hissed at the new found pressure and bent himself over to kiss between your shoulder blades. He continued pounding into you, kissing on your back and moaning in pleasure. you felt his thrusts getting sloppier and tried wriggling your hands free from the belt, desperate for some sort of feeling against your swollen clit. Kylo caught on to your intentions and reached up to grab your wrists, pinning them down as his hips stilled against your ass. You heard him moaning as he bit down on your shoulder and could feel his cock twitching as he spilled his cum inside you. He panted heavily in your ear before pulling out of you and untying your hands. You rolled over and pulled the tie out of your mouth, dropping it on the floor next to the bed. Kylo smiled and leaned down to kiss you. You huffed and kissed him back. You were a little bitter that he didn't let you cum, but you'd get him back for it later. 

"Now. Let's go rob a bank." 

* * *

"Everybody freeze!" Kylo yelled, walking into the bank holding the duffel in one hand and firing a few rounds into the ceiling with the other. There was a chorus of screams as you rushed to the tellers, pointing your gun at them.

"Nobody move, put your hands in the air and no silent alarms." They raised their hands, glancing at each other warily. 

"Now," Kylo sauntered towards the counter, dropping the bag on the granite and pushing it towards the tellers. "Put the money in the bag. No dye packs, no marked bills." He said. The tellers lowered their shaking hands and started pulling money from their trays, dropping it in the bag. You continued watching the tellers as Kylo turned to the crowd, waving his gun around, tossing it in the air and catching it as it flipped. 

You were so distracted watching him show off that you almost didn't notice one of the tellers try slipping a die pack in the bag. You snapped your head around as you heard something crinkle that wasn't a bill. You grabbed the stack, gently enough that it wouldn't set the die pack off, and held it in front of his face.

"What the fuck is this?" You hissed. The teller, who couldn't have been older than 25, flinched at your words and held his hands up. Kylo whipped his head around, catching the gun without looking and walked over to where you were.

"I thought we said no dye packs." Kylo said calmly. The teller shrank back further as Kylo effortlessly lifted his gun and put a bullet between the man's eyes.

"Do you see we're serious now?" Kylo said, turning to the rest of the people in the bank and waving his gun at them.

"Empty out the vault." You said to the last teller. She stood quickly, sidestepping the growing pool of blood from the body slumped on the ground. You followed her through the halls with the gun trained at her back and the bag held in your hand. You heard Kylo monolouging in the lobby before hearing a few gunshots. The woman flinched at each shot and you chuckled.

"Come on Gina. This can't be the first time you've heard a gunshot." You said. The woman stumbled as you said her name.

"H-h-how do you know my name?" She questioned. You laughed as you reached the vault. She pulled out a key and, with shaking hands, slid it into the lock and turning it. She pulled the door open and gestured for you to enter. You grabbed the collar of her pantsuit with your gloved hand and shoved her in first. You proceeded to shove stacks of bills into the bag as Gina stood in the corner with her hands up. You heard more gunshots from the lobby, then heavy footsteps coming toward the vault. You grinned as Kylo stepped into the vault, walking towards you and helping you shove the rest of the bills into the bag. 

"All the loose ends tied up?" You asked him. He nodded with a smile.

"Well, almost." He turned to Gina, lifting the gun and aiming it at her head. She fell to the ground with a whimper as tears ran down her cheeks. Kylo chuckled and you rolled your eyes, not wanting him to pay attention to her. You lifted your gun, pulling the trigger and sending a bullet through Gina's head. Kylo turned to look at you wide-eyed and saw the look of displeasure on your face as you grabbed the bag and shoved it against Kylo's chest. He laughed as you stormed out of the vault down the hall.

"C'mon we've got a minute thirty left." You said. Kylo followed you through the lobby littered with dead bodies and blood as you stormed out to the street, rounding the corner of the building to where Kylo had parked the car.


End file.
